Lágrimas Sob a Lua
by Morango
Summary: Shiryu tem devaneios com um certo cavaleiro, ele poderia reparar seus erros e dizer a ele o que realmente sente? Alerta: YAOI (COMPLETO)


-Esse é meu primeiro fic, espero que fique bom, criticas, sugestões e comentários, por favoooor! –

* * *

**Lágrimas sob a Lua**

* * *

_Podia sentir o contato da pele macia sobre a sua, o barulho da respiração descompassada servia de trilha sonora para o prazer que sentia com o toque dos lábios de seu amado que percorria cada centímetro de pele de seu pescoço escorregando para o peito definido e mordiscando delicadamente seus mamilos, deixando-os vermelhos. Afastou os longos cabelos que cobriam o corpo do outro e desceu mais um pouco chegando ao umbigo e... (...)_

Shiryu acordou com um espasmo, havia sonhado com ele de novo... enxugou o suor com uma das mãos e observou o corpo envolto pela sua outra mão, o cabelo não era comprido como o do rapaz em seu sonho e a pele não era tão clara.

- Outro pesadelo Shi?? – Seiya permanecia com os olhos cerrados sobre o peito do Dragão.

- S.... si... sim... Só mais um pesadelo – Felizmente sua excitação estava bem coberta por uma colcha grossa e longe do corpo de Pégasus, precisava apenas controlar sua respiração.

- Você anda tendo pesadelos demais. – Seiya deu um leve beijo no tórax do Dragão e se aconchegou novamente para voltar a dormir.

"Pesadelos... quem me dera fossem apenas pesadelos..."

A cabeça de Shiryu girava, havia sonhado novamente com ele, amava-o e não podia negar, mas ele jamais o aceitaria, era um dos mais belos, mais fortes e mais desejados do santuário, ele certamente não tinha nenhuma chance...

Olhava para Pégasus aconchegado sobre si e sentia o estômago embrulhar. Não por repulsa mas por remorso. Havia cometido o maior erro de sua vida, havia feito Seiya se apaixonar por ele por pura luxúria. Não, Seiya já estava apaixonado por ele há tempos, mas o Dragão havia permitido e instigado Pégasus para que o amasse.

As imagens daquela noite vinham claramente à sua mente...

* * *

_Era fim da batalha contra Hades, o santuário estava quase completamente destruído, felizmente Athena havia conseguido ressucitar os cavaleiros mortos. Nenhum dos cavaleiros de bronze voltara para sua terra natal, permaneceram na Grécia, onde agora eram finalmente reconhecidos como fiéis cavaleiros de Athena, porém não tinham permissão de ficar nem em alguma das doze casas do zodíaco nem na mansão Kido. _

_- Ah não!!! Não divido a mesma casa dom Seiya nem a car.........!! – Ikki lançava um olhar fulminante contra Pégasus. – E nem pense no meu irmão! Que ele vai morar co-mi-go!_

_Shun sentiu um nó invadir-lhe a garganta quando ouviu essas palavras vindas de Fênix._

_- Mas só temos duas casas em condições habitáveis pra vocês! – Saori virou-se e encarou o cavaleiro de cabeça baixa que parecia olhar o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do universo. – Hyoga ???_

_- Nem pensar Saori! A ultima vez que consegui ficar mais de uma hora ao lado de Seiya ele ficou brincando de esconde-esconde com o rosário de minha mãe! – Hyoga cruzou os braços, provavelmente não sairia uma decisão dali tão cedo._

_- Por Zeus, como vocês complicam as coisas! Eu fico em uma casa com Seiya e vocês, Hyoga Shun e Ikki, ficam na outra. – Shiryu colocou-se de pé e já foi colocando sua armadura nas costas e se dirigindo para a porta da mansão Kido._

_Lembrava claramente do sorriso que vira no rosto de Seiya quando disse que moraria com ele._

_- E EU VOU TER QUE MORAR COM ESSE PATO?????_

_Hyoga se controlou para não usar o pó de diamante dentro da mansão, mas jurou se vingar daquela ave depois._

_"Pois você parece mais uma pombinha, ou seria um pavão exibido??" – cochichou para si mesmo_

_- Você escolhe Ikki, ou mora com Seiya, ou com Hyoga, por mim tanto faz..._

_O sorriso de Seiya desapareceu._

_O Dragão finalmente se retirou da mansão dirigindo-se para a casa onde permaneceria com Seiya., certamente nem Ikki nem Hyoga conseguiriam viver em paz com Seiya._

_Mas com ele era diferente, tudo transcorria tranqüilamente, Seiya parecia brincar todo o tempo, fazendo o Dragão rir. Mas ele não podia negar os olhares de Seiya, conseguia ignora-los mas jamais nega-los, percebia que Pégasus observava cada movimento seu com uma atenção que não era comum para o espivetado Seiya._

_E fora um dia ao secar com uma toalha os cabelos recém lavados que Shiryu, sentindo os curiosos olhos castanhos sobre si, observou o outro cavaleiro, certamente era belo, uma beleza relativamente rude, mas ainda assim: belo._

_Aproximou-se de Pégasus, deixando-o estático, roçou seus lábios no dele e este, sem pensar duas vezes puxou-o para mais perto de si, aprofundando o beijo._

_O Dragão se entregou ao prazer e à luxuria que o outro lhe proporcionava, e assim permaneceram por algumas semanas._

* * *

Sentiu um movimento em seu corpo, era Seiya, que novamente despertou. 

- Shi, to com fome... Pega chocolate para mim?

- Seiya, chocolate a essa hora da manhã?

- Ah....... Pega vai? – fez biquinho.

Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha, colocou água no fogo, precisava de um chá urgente, sentiu Pégasus se aproximar e enlaçar sua cintura com as mãos.

- Demorou demais.

-...

- Te amo – pegou uma barrinha de diamante negro e sentou-se.

Novamente a cabeça de Shiryu latejou, há exatamente dois dias ele insistia nessas malditas duas palavras "te amo", que o Dragão jamais poderia retribuir, sentiu o peso de sua amizade subir e descer na balança de seu signo. Seiya parecia se concentrar apenas no chocolate, admirava-o por isso, jamais conseguiria essa habilidade dele de se concentrar apenas no presente.

Sentiram um cosmo.

- Seiya, Shiryu!

- Entre Kiki!

Kiki já não era mais a criança que conheceram e tampouco eles eram os mesmos adolescentes de quando foram para o torneio galáctico. Kiki, já estava quase terminando seu treinamento com Mu e os demais cavaleiros já eram homens que precisavam resolver suas vidas.

"E consertar seus erros" – pensou Shiryu

- O mestre Mu me mandou avisar que hoje na casa de Áries vai ter uma festa surpresa de aniversário pro Shura, às oito horas.

- Sim, avise que vamos.

- O QUEEEE????? – Seiya deu um pulo da cadeira – VOCE ESTÁ LOUCO????

- Avise ao seu mestre tá Kiki? – deu de ombros.

- Sim. – e desapareceu.

- QUE HISTORIA É ESSA DE QUE VAMOS À FESTA DO SHURA???? – Seiya cruzava os braços incrédulo.

- Ora, e qual é o problema? – disse enquanto mergulhava o saquinho de chá na água fervente.

- COMO ASSIM QUAL É PROBLEMA??? ELE JÁ TENTOU TE MATAR SE LEMBRA??? E ALÉM DO MAIS, ESSE BANDO DE CAVALEIROS DOURADOS NÃO SABEM FAZER NADA ALÉM DE NOS DESPREZAR.

- E você também já tentou me matar se lembra? Mas assim como Shura salvou minha vida, e graças à ele, tenho Excalibur. Além do mais já passou da hora de acabar com essas briguinhas com os dourados e... e... Ai que chá quente! – levou as mãos aos lábios queimados.

- Mas você sabe que eu jamais quis te matar realmente... – Seiya agora estava com a voz mansa, sabia que era impossível discutir com Shiryu, ele sempre acabava ganhando.

- E quem pode me provar que ele realmente quis? – disse enquanto assoprava o chá.

* * *

**Na décima casa... **

- Vamos Shura!

- Está louco Afrodite? Ir com você ao shopping é pior que ir de mãos dadas com Hades ao mundo dos mortos!

- Ora chuchu, não é tão ruim assim, vamos! – pegou na mão do cavaleiro de capricórnio e foi arrastando-o para fora de sua casa.

- Já disse que não Afrodite! – parou de súbito.

- Pela Deusa Shura, ninguém merece uma cabra empacada! – Afrodite leva suas mãos à cintura.

"Ai ai, se eu não conseguir tirar esse caprica teimoso do santuário o Mu vai me transformar em pó de estrela..."

– Você não tem escolha vamos ou então vou correndo avisar a Saori que você teve milhares de idéias de como podemos deixar a fundação ainda mais rica. – Puxou Shura crente em sua vitória, não desejava nem para o mais infeliz espectro o castigo de ouvir Saori falar sobre a importância do dinheiro da fundação.

- Ainda não sei porque você sempre me convence a fazer esse tipo de coisa...

- Porque eu sou irresistível??? – uma rosa vermelha, mas inofensiva chacoalhava em sua mão.

- Definitivamente ainda não sei... – Capricórnio caminhava cabisbaixo – Vamos que a caminhada é longa.

Desceram as escadarias do zodíaco, passaram por Áries e Afrodite deu um beliscão na bunda de Mu. Os preparativos finalmente poderiam começar.

* * *

**Horas depois... **

Longos cabelos lilás balançavam ao vento longe de toda a confusão que acontecia em sua casa. Já eram sete horas da noite, dentro de uma hora Afrodite voltaria com o aniversariante.

- Perdido em pensamentos Mu?

Áries deu um pulo e olhou para o amigo de olhos cerrados.

- Um pouco. Já chegaram todos Shaka?

- Quase, faltam os cavaleiros de bronze, o aniversariante com Afrodite e Aldebaran que foi comprar mais cervejas. Será que os de bronze vêm?

- Sim, olhe lá.

Ao longe era possível ver Shun, que arrastava Hyoga e Ikki.

- AH NÃO SHUN! OLHA S" AQUELES IDIOTAS ALI EMBAIXO! VOU VOLTAR PRA CASA! – Fênix olhava os cavaleiros de ouro bebendo na escadaria de Áries.

- Ikki, lembre do que combinamos... – Andrômeda apontava discretamente com a cabeça pra Hyoga.

- Vamos vai! Merda... – disse irritado e voltou-se para Cisne – Tudo bem, o Shun me convenceu, mas e quanto a você Pato? Porque vai a essa babaquice toda????

- QUANTAS VEZES DISSE PARA PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DE PATO! – Desviou o olhar de Ikki e voltou a caminhar. - O shun ameaçou fazer greve de sexo comigo se eu não fosse.

- O QUEEEEE??? MAS ELE PROMETEU QUE SE EU FOSSE ELE FARIA GREVE DE SEXO DURANTE 3 DIAS COM VOCÊ!!!!

Shun corou e deu um leve tapa na testa. "To frito!"

- QUE HIST"RIA É ESSA SHUN???

- Er... ahn... Ah, brincadeirinha! Então vamos lá, olha parece que já chegaram quase todos! – pegou as mãos dos dois e começou a puxa-los.

-Tá louco? Não vou pra canto nenhum!  
-Tá louco? Não vou pra canto nenhum! – Cisne e Fênix gritaram em coro.

"Droga! Estava tão perto!" – pensou Shun olhando para a casa de Áries.

- Tudo bem, voltem então! Mas eu estou indo, e pensando bem, eu até que ando com vontade de dar uns beijinhos no Seiya... – sorriu.

- AHN???? NEM PENSE NISSO! TER O PESTE DO SEIYA COMO CUNHADO É A MORTE!

- VOCÊ NÃO TERIA CORAGEM!!!! – o coração de Hyoga deu um salto.

- Ah teria sim! – caminhou em direção à Áries ainda sorrindo.

- Ok, você venceu, nós vamos. – Hyoga olhou para Fênix.

- Merda! – Fênix chutou uma pedra.

Shun agarrou os dois pela mão e caminhou feliz em direção à entrada da primeira casa zodiacal.

- HAHAHAHA! – Máscara da Morte cutucou Saga – Olha lá a donzelinha rosada puxando os dois franguinhos de bronze.

- HAHAHAHA!

- EU OUVI ISSO MÁSCARA DA MORTE!!!!! – Ikki berrou de longe.

Máscara controlou-se para não retrucar e acabar provocando mais briga, isso certamente jamais preocuparia ele, afinal arranjar briga era um de seus hobbies favoritos, mas ele não queria acabar com a festa de Shura, dentre todos daquele santuário Shura era o único para quem Máscara da Morte realmente gostaria de dar uma festa. Shura era seu grande amigo de baladas, bebidas, bordéis e outras coisas mais que não merecem ser mencionadas...

* * *

- Estamos atrasados Seiya. – disse caminhando mais rápido. 

-Hmpf! Eu nem quero chegar lá!

Chegaram ao início das escadarias de Áries.

Seiya puxou Shiryu pelo braço.

- Só uma coisa antes de entrarmos... Shi, nós estamos juntos né?

- Hãããã???? – O coração do Dragão quase pulou de sua boca e saiu correndo desesperado.

- Nós já estamos juntos há semanas! Podemos nos apresentar como namorados né?

O Dragão abaixou a cabeça sentindo o mundo girar em torno de seu cérebro.

- Não. – disse baixinho.

- PORQUE NÃO??? VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE JAMAIS TERIA PROBLEMAS EM ASSUMIR SEU AMOR POR OUTRO HOMEM PUBLICAMENTE!

Pégasus gritava, chamando atenção de todos os cavaleiros, que passaram a observar a discussão.

- E eu não tenho problemas em assumir meu amor Seiya.

- COMO NÃO????

-....

-ME RESPONDE!!!

-...

- COMO NÃO???? Isso quer dizer que... quer dizer que... – Seiya fez uma pausa - Shiryu. Diz, olhando em meus olhos que você não me ama.

Shiryu abaixou ainda mais a cabeça, constrangido com a situação.

- ME DIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!!!!!!! VAMOS! QUERO VER VOCÊ OLHAR EM MEUS OLHOS!

O Dragão olhou timidamente, mas de maneira direita para os olhos de Seiya, dizendo baixinho:

- Não.

Os olhos de Pégasus se encheram d'água, e subiu correndo as escadarias de Áries. Seguido calmamente pelo Dragão, que ao contrário deste, não entrou na casa mas sentou-se do lado de fora apoiando a cabeça com a mão apenas ouvindo os comentários e risinhos inoportunos.

- Todo mundo pra dentro! Shura e Afrodite estão chegando! – Alguém berrou com bafo de vodka.

* * *

- Minha nossa... – Shura carregava com dificuldade metade dos embrulhos e sacolas de Afrodite. – Tem certeza que você vai conseguir usar tudo isso Afrodite? 

- Claro fofix! Só não comprei mais roupas porque a Saori é muito mão de vaca e ia ficar me importunando por dias!

Subiram a escadaria de Áries.

"Todo o dia de meu aniversário gasto em um shopping com Afrodite... Espero ao menos que o Mamo passe em casa pra gente encher a cara..."

* * *

- Ai Kanon pára de me cutucar! 

- Sai pra lá Aldebaran! Se esconde direito! Tá vendo? É isso que dá tomar anabolizante demais.

- Hyoga, agora não, ahn, ah... hum... ahhhh, no pescoço nããããããoooooo.. hmmm

- Shun chega de putaria!!! Larga ele seu Pato bailarina!!!!

- Shhhhhhhhhh, dá pra parar??? Eles estão entrando.... shhhhh todo mundo!

- Que escuridão! Será que acabou a luz no santuário Frô???

- SURPRESAAAAAAAA!!!!

Milo, Aioria, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte se jogaram em cima de Shura, derrubando o cavaleiro no chão.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Alguém segura o Aldebaran que eu não quero virar panqueca! – Milo gritou quando viu Touro se preparar para se jogar no montinho.

Parabéns Shura! – Aldebaran deu um abraço tão apertado em Capricórnio, que ele quase morreu enforcado por Touro.

- Deixa um pouquinho pra mim Deba! – Afrodite, para alívio temporário de Shura afastou Aldebaran – Parabéns Cabritinho! – Deu um abraço e um beliscão na bunda de Shura.

- Ai Afrodite, minha bunda não!

- Pega Shura, caipirinha preparada especialmente pelo Deba.

- Aê, valeu Mamo, finalmente alguém falou minha língua. – Capricórnio pegou o copo dando várias goladas.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAMO? HAHAHAHAHA! QUEM DIRIA! O "PODEROSO" MÁSCARA DA MORTE SENDO CHAMADO DE MAMO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO FÊNIX???

- Quieto os dois! Não quero ver minha casa destruída, se alguém se atrever a lutar aqui dentro eu teletransporto quem for pro quarto do Tatsumi! E vocês sabem que o Tatsumi dorme como veio ao mundo né???

-Todo mundo sabe???

Se entreolharam.

- Como sabe disso Mu???

- É!!! Como sabe????

- Oras, todo mundo sabe...

- Eu não sabia....

- Nem eu...

- Nem eu...

- Nem desconfiava...

- AH! Não vem ao caso! Mas se alguém lutar aqui vai poder provar isso pessoalmente! – "ufa, me safei...."

Todos cumprimentaram Shura, exceto Seiya, que estava trancado no banheiro de Áries. Alguns minutos depois apareceu com os olhos inchados.

- Seiya! – Saori correu em direção à Pégasus.

- Seiya! Seiya! – Agora era a vez de Shina e Marin correrem até ele.

Todos já sabiam o que tinha acontecido, os que viram contaram para os que não viram e Shiryu tinha a impressão que até o mestre Dohko e Shun-rey que estavam em Rosan deveriam estar sabendo da briga dele com Seiya.

Shiryu podia sentir os olhares de Saori, Shina e Marin o condenando, a situação estava insuportável, se sentia o pior Dragão do mundo por ter feito seu amigo sofrer. Saiu de Áries, mas não conseguiria ir para casa, lá lembraria ainda mais de Seiya.

Sentou em um gramado à cerca de 500 metros da primeira casa e observou a noite, gostaria de estar em Rosan, ouvindo o barulho da cachoeira e se banhando na água gelada para tentar se livrar de seus pensamentos.

Ficou ali por um bom tempo contemplando o nada.

- Posso te fazer companhia Shiryu?

Shiryu olhou assustado, era Mu.

- Posso?

- Claro, mas creio que minha companhia não será muito agradável hoje. – disse afastando-se para Áries sentar.

- Certamente é melhor do que ver minha casa sendo coberta do vômito que terei que limpar amanhã.

- Como está Seiya?

- Se eu disser que ele está bem estarei mentindo, mas certamente ele ficará bem, tentou encher a cara mas Saori não deixou. Shina, Saori e Marin estão cuidando dele, não se preocupe.

- Melhor assim. – disse observando as estrelas e sentindo um vento gelado bater em sua face, nada mais importava, jamais teria o que desejava e acabara de perder o pouco que tinha. – Sabe Mu, após todas essas batalhas, tantas mortes de pessoas queridas e de inimigos, tantas perdas, eu já não consigo mais chorar, meu olhos, que um dia se cegaram já não têm forças para chorar, eu já chorei demais Mu, nem disso sou capaz mais. – O coração do Dragão agonizava, acabara de ferir o que mais zelava na vida, a amizade.

-Sua dor é visível, agora quem precisa se cuidar é você Shiryu, seu coração parece que está a ponto de explodir.

"Mu tinha razão, explodiria a qualquer momento, talvez uma explosão fosse realmente necessária."- respirou fundo.

- Não importa, a culpa é minha, não deveria ter instigado Seiya a me amar quando na verdade amo outro homem...

Mu emudeceu, não esperava confissões naquele momento, olhava o Dragão esperando que continuasse.

- Mu eu... eu... eu realmente estou explodindo e antes que isso aconteça, quero que saiba que.. – Shiryu já não se importava com a reação de Mu, estava dilacerado, uma ferida a mais não faria diferença, precisava apenas dizer. – E.. eu te amo Mu!

Shiryu fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça esperando ser abandonado ou ouvir 'Starlight Extinction'.

Mu olhou incrédulo para o Dragão levou a mão ao queixo dele e encostou seus lábios no dele. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que o vira, da primeira vez que zelou por sua vida impedindo que morresse em troca da restauração das armaduras, ironicamente, de Pégasus e Dragão.

Shiryu abriu os olhos em um susto mas não se afastou, sua respiração se alterou, não acreditava que Mu estava o beijando, sentiu a mão de Áries procurar seu pescoço entre os longos cabelos negros. Fechou os olhos sentindo a mão de Mu enlaçar seus cabelos e puxa-lo para mais perto, em um beijo mais profundo. Suas bocas foram exploradas em um beijo lento e profundo... quente. Áries abandonou a boca de Shiryu, mordendo levemente seus lábios.

-Mu eu...

-Shh...

Mu levou seus dedos até a boca de Shiryu, impedindo-o de continuar. Desceu até o pescoço, mordiscando de leve a pele bronzeada, abriu os botões da camisa do Dragão com uma sensualidade incrível, sentiu o corpo do outro se contrair a cada toque. Sentiu sua túnica ser também retirada, deixando os longos cabelos violeta caírem sobre as costas nuas. Shiryu olhou o corpo quase nu, coberto apenas por uma cueca, Mu era portador de uma beleza exótica e incompreensível, nem mesmo em seus sonhos o Dragão pode imaginar como Mu era tão belo. Antes que notasse Mu havia arrancado suas roupas e o deitado na grama macia.

Percorreu todo seu tórax viril, contrariando sua beleza delicada, sentia em seus lábios as marcas deixadas pelas batalhas que foram milagrosamente ganhas, todas as marcas de combates sangrentos que Mu jamais passara, apesar de seu treinamento rigoroso com Shion, ele jamais havia sofrido seqüelas tão profundas, nem mesmo em Hades.

Parou por um instante e fitou o rosto vermelho de Shiryu, sorriu e beijou-o sentindo novamente o contato das línguas quentes, que exploravam um terreno ainda desconhecido.

O Dragão observou aquela figura quase divina, desejou tocar aquela pele macia. Deslizou sua mão pelas costas de Mu, guiando-o para o lado, fazendo com que Shiryu ficasse por cima, mordiscou os mamilos rosados provocando gemidos em Áries, deixando-os mais avermelhados, retirou a cueca de Mu, observou o membro rígido e rosado, tão perfeito quanto todo o resto, não hesitou, desejou tê-lo em sua boca e o fez, engolindo-o por inteiro e arrancando um grito de excitação de Áries. Passava sua língua pela base engolindo por inteiro logo em seguida, aumentando o ritmo conforme os gemidos desconexos de Áries se intensificavam. Sentindo que o clímax estava perto, Mu segurou com força os cabelos de Shiryu e os puxou para trás.

- Não tão rápido, eu ainda não terminei com você.

- Mu, ahn...

Antes que pudesse contestar (se é que havia vontade e força para contestar) Mu já circundava seu umbigo com a língua, o rosto de Shiryu se contorcia de prazer, mordeu os lábios com tanta intensidade que cortou-se ao sentir a boca hábil de Mu se dirigir para o interior de suas coxas, as mãos de Áries corriam pelo corpo acariciando-o, até pararem nas nádegas, onde apertavam com força, as pernas de Shiryu foram abertas e Áries começou a dirigir suas mão para a entrada de Shiryu.

-Mu, espera eu... eu.... e... eu nunca... bem, você sabe, o Seiya nunca... eu nunca...

Áries entendeu e sorriu, Shiryu nunca tinha sido penetrado.

- Não se preocupe – Áries afastou suas mãos das nádegas de Shiryu e acariciou seu tórax. – Não farei nada que você não queira...

-Mu, você não entendeu, eu quero.... quero muito, te quero em mim, é tudo o que eu sempre quis, eu... eu... só não sei como...

-Grromf.... hahahaha!

Mu não pode conter um riso que deixou o Dragão desgostoso. Aproximou-se da face de Shiryu, mas antes que chegasse à boca, mordiscou as orelhas e sussurrou novamente – Não se preocupe...

Foi traçando um caminho de beijos até chegar ao membro do Dragão, que estava explodindo de tesão, deu leves beijos e engoliu-o, com poucas investidas Shiryu já estava pronto para gozar, já não podia mais conter seu prazer, precisava se aliviar urgentemente.

- Você é muito apressadinho, o que acha de esperar por mim?

- AHH! – gritou ao sentir Mu apertar a base de seu membro, impedindo-o de gozar.

-Isso n não é... ahn... Mu, i-isso, não ahn... é justo...

Precisava se aliviar urgente, mas Mu o torturava cada vez mais com seus toques, se divertia ao ver o cavaleiro de bronze se contorcer de prazer, levou sua mão até a boca de Shiryu e lhe ofereceu dois dedos, que foram sugados com avidez, ele lambia e molhava os dedos de Mu, que retirou os dedos deixando os lábios de Shiryu solitários... Introduziu um dos dedos na entrada dele, provocando gritos abafados. O Dragão experimentava uma sensação jamais sentida, estava sendo explorado por dentro por mãos macias, fechou os olhos ao sentir o segundo dedo de Mu em si, sentiu uma breve dor, logo substituída pelo prazer que lhe era proporcionado. Os dedos abandonaram o corpo do Dragão sob protestos.

- Mu, por favor, eu não agüento mais, estou enlouquecendo... por favor...

Puxou-o para si colocando o Dragão em seu colo, beijaram-se com urgência, com agressividade Shiryu arranhava as costas de Mu, ao sentir os membros se roçarem eretos.

Áries levou as mãos até a cintura do outro, levantando-o, Shiryu não pode conter a expressão de dor ao sentir o membro de Mu forçando sua entrada.

"Por Zeus, como é apertado!". Áries interrompeu a investida.

- Continua, eu... preciso de você todo em mim... ahn...

Sentiu-se rasgado por dentro quando Mu o penetrou por inteiro, uma mistura de dor e desejo circundava sua mente. O Dragão rebolava tentando se acostumar, Mu tentou se conter mas não conseguia, estava muito excitado, começou a estocar Shiryu, que gemia de dor, logo a dor foi totalmente substituída por prazer. Os dois corpos se moviam em uma sincronia absurda, como se fossem um só, entre gemidos Dragão mordia o pescoço de Mu, deixando marcas. Logo seu membro foi envolto por Áries e começou a ser masturbado no mesmo ritmo das estocadas. Sentindo o clímax perto arqueou as costas para trás jogando os longuíssimos cabelos negros para trás em uma onda, gozou na mão de Mu, sentindo em seguida ser totalmente preenchido por Áries.

- Mu... – Jogou-se em seus braços, totalmente entregue àquele cavaleiro misterioso, apoiou seu queixo no ombro de Mu e ali permaneceu até que Mu se retirou de dentro dele.

Puxou o rosto do cavaleiro exausto e afastou os fios negros de sua face, beijou-o com leveza para não mexer nos ferimentos provocados pelo próprio cavaleiro de bronze em seus devaneios de prazer.

Fitou os olhos azuis que o olhavam com satisfação, acariciou sua face em um gesto quase materno.

- Shiryu... também te amo.

O Dragão abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto plácido de Mu, estagnado de felicidade e surpresa, preferiu não perguntar novamente, temendo que a resposta fosse mudar, a dúvida ainda era preferível.

Deitaram-se, aconchegaram seus corpos, Shiryu apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito de Mu e cerrou os olhos, caindo rapidamente no sono, mergulhado em tal nirvana que nem Shaka deveria conhecer.

Mu acariciou os fios negros e ajeitou os seus violetas que se misturavam aos dele, passeava com suas mãos sobre a tatuagem de Dragão enquanto contemplava as estrelas.

Procurou sua constelação e também a de seu amado, parecia que os céus os abençoavam aquela noite, uma bela noite sem nuvens, com uma bela lua cheia.

Aquele foi o palco para sua primeira noite de amor com Shiryu, com apenas a lua como testemunha e as estrelas como guardiãs.

Sua concentração foi quebrada ao sentir o peito molhado, uma lágrima havia escorrido pelo rosto do Dragão e repousado em seu peito, Mu pôde ouvir o dragão sussurrar ainda dormindo:

-Te amo Mu....

* * *

-snif snif, que lindo... me emocionei com esse fim... snif...- 

Obs:

Essa fic começou com o intuito de ser uma fic pequena mas acabou ficando meio grande.

Gracias à uma amiga minha que me deu inspirações para algumas expressões de Afrodite como Chuchu e Paixão, ah! Se alguma dessas criaturas a quem me refiro ler essa fic (bem difícil), agradeço por me aturarem falando de yaoi o tempo todo, especialmente cavaleiros, kizuna e level c, mesmo sabendo q vocês não curtem nem um pouco yaois.

Quanto à Shun e Hyoga, eles são o único casal que aparece já junto na fic, além do triângulo Seiya-Shiryu-Mu, não queria usar nenhum outro casal não mencionado nessa fic, mas acho que não há nada mais pra se falar do "início" dos dois né? Existem milhares de fics sobre a primeira vez dos dois, então considerarei os dois casaizinhos "pop" Shun x Hyoga e Milo x Kamus como já formados ok?


End file.
